


I can't Decide

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Based on 'I can't decide' by Scissor Sisters, Insane!Jontron, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Song fic, murder warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some choices are hard to make. Especially if they're made out of bitterness. Jon knows that too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't Decide

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic based on the song 'I can't decide' by Scissor sisters.

_**It's not… easy having yourself a good time** _

Jon sighed, sitting on his couch, as he tried to concentrate on his game of Pokémon. Just what did he do? He knew he would regret it, he knew there was no excuse for what he had done and for what he was about to do. But really, what did they expect? That he’d just accept it? No.

_**Greasing up those bets and betters** _   
_**Watching out they don't four-letter** _   
_**Fuck and kiss you both at the same time** _

  
It was especially bitter, after all those promises Arin made to him, about how he’d always love him, how he’d never replace him. But in the end he was just used. Used for a few one night stands, where Arin just screwed him and left him. Sure, he accepted that, but not what he had done afterwards.  
  


_**Smells like something I've forgotten** _   
_**Curled up died and now it's rotten** _

  
He couldn’t forget it… Not for ever. He accepted it (kind of) for the longest time, told himself over and over that Arin loved him… Until he realized that he had been lying to himself. And he knew that what he had to do, to teach Arin a lesson, was something he’d heavily regret.

  
_**I'm not a gangster tonight** _   
_**Don't want to be a bad guy** _

But maybe, for once he’d feel like he did something because he wanted to and not because Arin made him do it. Even if he knew it was wrong. All of it. Every single step of his plan was wrong and disgusting. But maybe Arin would learn that he can’t just use him, then throw him away and replace him for someone more attractive. Jon walked to his broom closet that was locked. He knew why it was locked… He had a knife firmly clutched in his hand and he opened the door.   
  
_**I'm just a loner baby**_  
 __ **And now you got in my way**   
  
And there he was; Tied to a chair was Dan Avidan. He was gagged, his eyes were red and swollen and he looked at Jon with misty, timid, brown hues. Those big doe like eyes that made everyone fall in love with him and quickly forget about Jon… It was an odd sensation, having Dan at his mercy like that and he… Didn’t know what he should do with him…

_**I can't decide** _   
_**Whether you should live or die** _   
_**Oh, you'll probably go to heaven** _   
_**Please don't hang your head and cry** _

  
And he was crying again. This muffled, pathetic sob. It annoyed Jon, especially when he looked at him like that. But he was past the point of where he should care about this kinda stuff. He was way past it. All that counted was the captive and the knife in his own hand. There were a lot of things he couldn’t get out of his mind: How he sweet talked Dan into coming over without telling anyone, mixing those knock out drops into his drink…   
  
_**No wonder why**_  
 _ **My heart feels dead inside**_  
 _ **It's cold and hard and petrified** _

  
And it’s all because Arin replaced him for Dan. Because Dan was in every regard so much better than him, right?

_**Lock the doors and close the blinds**_  
 _ **We're going for a ride** _  
  
He just closed the door. He couldn’t stand looking at him anymore.   
  
_**It's a bitch convincing people to like you**_  
 _ **If I stop now call me a quitter** _

  
And now Jon was playing Pokémon again, he had put headphones on, so he could ignore Dan’s pleading sobs and groans. He thought back to meeting Arin for the first time. Their friendship… And how hard it was to build this special kind of relationship to him.  
  
_**If lies were cats you'd be a litter**_  
 _ **Pleasing everyone isn't like you**_  
 _ **Dancing jigs until I'm crippled**_  
 _ **Slug ten drinks**_  
 _ **I won't get pickled** _  
  
And it kind of went against his own moral code. He never aimed to please everyone; he just did things he enjoyed. Yet for Arin he would’ve put on this façade, that waking up without him in the morning didn’t eat him up. That hearing those empty promises didn’t feel like someone stabbing him in the stomach. He always had hope, that Arin would realize just what he was doing to Jon.   
  
_**I've got to hand it to you**_  
 _ **You've played by all the same rules**_  
 _ **It takes the truth to fool me**_  
 _ **And now you've made me angry**   
_  
And Dan ruined it all… Dan was much better looking, much nicer… Much more marketable. Jon frowned at the thought. He knew what Dan and Arin were doing. He knew how expendable, he himself had become and that it’d happen to Dan as well. Jon would feel sorry for him, if it wasn’t for this anger in him. And he ripped open the door to the broom closet.   
  
_**I can't decide**_  
 _ **Whether you should live or die**_  
 _ **Oh, you'll probably go to heaven**_  
 __ **Please don't hang your head and cry**   
  
Dan had stopped sobbing, he had seemingly given up. Jon had given up feeling pity for the guy who had ruined everything that could’ve been, ruined the illusion that Arin might act like he had feelings too and didn’t just use him for sexual pleasure.   
  


_**No wonder why** _   
_**My heart feels dead inside** _   
_**It's cold and hard and petrified** _   
_**Lock the doors and close the blinds** _   
_**We're going for a ride** _   
  


He grabbed Dan by the throat, the knife dangerously close to his face. Dan started to scream and beg through the gag but Jon was too far gone at this point. 

  
_**Oh I could throw you in the lake** _   
_**Or feed you poisoned birthday cake** _   
_**I won't deny  I'm gonna miss you when you're gone** _   
  


Well, even with all of that, Dan was one of his friends. He couldn’t… Blame him for everything Arin had done to him… He could blame him for taking away the chances he still had. And those eyes were still looking at him. Jon was so sick of the accusing and pleading look, he slapped Dan, so he’d close his fucking eyes.   
  


_**Oh I could bury you alive**_  
 _ **But you might crawl out with a knife**_  
 _ **And kill me when I'm sleeping**_   
  
He was too deep in. he had to go through with it. No more bailing… No more… bailing… And he grinned, as he already imagined himself ruining this face, this face everyone now associated with Game Grumps. Because Jon wasn’t… ‘Handsome’ ‘Nice’ ‘Good enough for Arin to stay with him in the morning after they had sex’ Everyone loved Danny… He would change that now… And he gave Dan a mocking kiss on the cheek.   
  
**That's why I can't decide**  
 **Whether you should live or die**  
 **Oh, you'll probably go to heaven**  
 **Please don't hang your head and cry**   
  
  
And as soon as Dan started to cry, he stabbed him in the eyes and pink tinged tears rolled onto his palm. Hearing Dan’s muffled screams was so wonderfully satisfying to him, all this pent up aggression shone through in every single wound he inflicted… “This is how I fucking felt Dan, when you replaced me, how I felt for every time Arin fucked me and then never mentioned it to me again, as if I was some sort of toy… You should be grateful for that, he would’ve done the same fucking thing to you.” Jon explained as Dan started to hyperventilate and cringe in agony.   
  
  
“It was a stabbing pain, Dan. But you’re free, Dan. You don’t have to whore yourself out to someone you thought loved you…” And he kissed Dan on the forehead.   
  
  
_**No wonder why My heart feels dead inside**_  
 _ **It's cold and hard and petrified**_  
 _ **Lock the doors and close the blinds**_  
 _ **We're going for a ride** _  
  
  
Dan went limp and Jon… just grinned. What had he done? He called the police, explained calmly that he had committed a murder, then sat on the couch and started playing Pokémon blood smearing on his 3DS while his birds were chirping away happily, blissfully unaware of where Jon was gonna be taken next. The cops would be here soon. He hoped he could at least beat the Elite Four, before they arrived. The End.


End file.
